A conventional PMDC motor comprises a casing having a longitudinal axis which lies in a plane of symmetry; permanent magnet means which are disposed within the casing symmetrically on opposite sides of the plane of symmetry, have at least two longitudinally extending free edges, and provide a magnetic field having an axis lying in a second plane which extends perpendicular to the plane of symmetry; and spacer means of different construction on opposite sides of the second plane, for locating the permanent magnet means angularly within the casing.
As disclosed in GB 2202383A, the spacer means may comprise two wings, pressed from the side wall of the casing on one side of the second plane, but this involves an additional stamping operation in the formation of the casing. Further operations are necessary to provide means for locating the permanent magnet means longitudinally within the casing. Thus, where tabs are pressed from the side wall to provide the longitudinal locating means, at least one further stamping operation is necessary.